


Legendary

by Waywardwiz



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10017188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywardwiz/pseuds/Waywardwiz
Summary: This is the third installment in my Ted/Barney miniseries, the first being 'Robin's Fault, Really' and the second 'Maybe You Should'. In this one Ted and Barney have just come home from their first date and are greeted unexpectedly by their curious friends." “Hi, Teddy” Robin says, crossing her arms across her chest and tilting her head, the look on her face inquisitive, “Swarlos.. What are you doing?”“We didn’t know you’d be home” Ted says lamely, cheeks already burning like a furnace, “this isn’t – “. He stammers, then stops talking altogether.Robin stares. Barney groans. It is an overall awkward situation, really. The silence stretches into infinity between the three of them until finally an exasperated Barney grabs the bull by the horns and exclaims, “Jesus Christ, Ted, my tongue was in your goddamn ear, of course it is what it looks like"."





	

**Legendary**

 

“So… how did you like tonight?” Barney asks, eyes bright and shining as he clasps his hands around the lapels of Ted’s suit jacket and carefully reigns him in by the subtle fabric. Ted is met with the softness of Barney’s lips against his, with hands stroking his cheeks and neck and with the pleasant fragrance of Barney’s cologne wafting against his nostrils. Without a second thought he lets his arms slip around his friend. His chest feels like it is expanding with giddiness when Barney makes a happy little sound, a sweet mix of a laugh and a sigh. Barney is standing on the second step of the staircase outside Ted’s apartment building while Ted still has his feet planted on the sidewalk, making Barney have to incline his neck in order to kiss Ted.

Ted smiles against Barney’s mouth– he has been smiling all night, in fact his face might just be stuck like this for the rest of the week – and says, “It has been legend – wait for it – dary. Legendary”  
It _has_ been legendary. It has also been a little awkward, a little intimidating and a lot exhilarating. If anyone had asked Ted two days ago how he would like to spend the weekend his imagination would never have been powerful enough to concoct a scenario in which he would first slept with Barney and then go on a date with him, all within the same twenty-four hours.  He would have said something about going to the bar with his friends, about practicing his calligraphy (he is getting a lot better, really) or about binge watching Game of Thrones’ first season. Something trivial and not at all life-changing. Something entirely unlike this.

In retrospect he is so happy that things didn’t work out the way he expected them to, that Faith threw this curveball at him and that he followed his gut instead of taking the easy way out. Because even though tonight was a little weird it was also amazing. Ted has always felt that him and Barney were great as friends. They fit well together and complement each other. Ted is sensible and keeps Barney grounded in reality, while Barney is impulsive and coaxes Ted’s wilder, more whimsical side to the surface, teaching him how to take life less seriously. They have been talking and laughing effortlessly all night and Ted isn’t sure he’s ever had a better date. They know each other so well, every little quirk and peculiarity, every hidden insecurity and every quiet hope. Being friends for a decade does that to people and yet Ted still feels like this night and the one before have opened a whole new side of Barney to him, one he cannot wait to explore. He had actually thought that he would have been apprehensive about how fast this is going but it just feels good and right and safe.

At Ted’s use of his catchphrase Barney’s face lights up, glowing like a little sun. He holds Ted’s face gingerly in his hands and kisses him again and again and again, until Ted is dizzy in the most appealing way and the rest of the world falls away, leaving just the two of them in this happy little bubble. Yeah, this is so much better than Game of Thrones and calligraphy and beers combined, this feather light feeling inside of him. It’s like a calm that has settled into his very bones and like a flutter of butterflies in his stomach. It’s good and intense and too much and just the right amount.  
Barney brushes a few strands of dark hair away from Ted’s forehead and presses his lips in the wake of his fingers, making Ted’s skin tingle. Then he tilts his head slightly and murmurs into Ted’s ear, “by the way, Theodore, you look damn good in that suit”.  
Ted flushes pleasantly at the way Barney enunciates his name and asks, voice low and tender, “yeah?”  
“Yeah” Barney confirms, eyes bright as he leans back a little – not enough to step out of Ted’s embrace but enough for him to look at the other man properly, “why else would I have been pestering you to put one on all these years?”  
Ted raises an eyebrow, trying for flirtatious, “I always assumed you didn’t like my clothes because of fashion reasons. Turns out you just wanted to see me naked”.

This time it’s Barney’s turn to blush prettily, his neck going a fascinating shade of red, and suddenly Ted can’t wait to get Barney upstairs so he can run his hands over that beautiful long line and feel Barney’s pulse quicken beneath his fingertips. The thought is intoxicating and makes his blood boil a bit hotter. Then Barney smiles at him, eyes soft with promises, and Ted’s heart settles.  
“I do” the blonde says, “both. Your clothes are ridiculous. Allow me to quote a wise gent: are you allergic to quality fabric?”  
“A wise gent that sounds suspiciously like my friend Barney” Ted says, his entire body feeling weightless with all this contented happiness. He gestures to himself and the dark blue suit he is wearing, “He might be right. But this one’s good, isn’t it?”  
Barney nods slowly, assessing Ted with eyes darkened with a lot of things that causes pleasant little tremors up and down Ted’s spine.  
“It’s good. It’s very good” Barney lets go of the back of Ted’s head, the latter feeling the absence of Barney’s warmth keenly, and then reaches for his hand, their fingers entwining easily, “come on, Teddy Westside. I know what I want to do now”. He sounds nonchalant and his movements are all charm and confidence but Ted can tell that Barney is all but quivering with nervous energy. He sees it in the faint trembling of Barney’s finger, the way he wets his lips with his tongue (oh, like that move didn’t get him into a lot of trouble just this morning) and the slightly faster rhythm of his breathing. He wants this just as much as Ted does.

Ted almost stumbles in his haste to follow Barney inside.  They make it about halfway up the stairs before their chatter and breathless laughter melt into quiet sounds of lips sliding messily against lips and little sighs and moans of encouragement. When they finally get to Ted’s apartment Barney presses Ted up against the door, trapping him with his lean body. His hands are everywhere, frantic as they struggle with the buttons of Ted’s jacket, fabric rustling in his shaking grip, and Ted isn’t helping, too busy as he is with running his fingers through Barney’s hair. This time, as opposed to last night, their kissing is unhurried and gentle, though no less passionate. The difference lies in the fact that they both know that there are many more kisses to come. Breathing hard Ted draws away from Barney’s mouth momentarily, opting instead to press his lips to his friend’s temple and cradle his head between his fingers.  
“So…” he breathes against Barney’s temple, closing his eyes against the overwhelming feeling of Barney’s searching fingers scorching his chest through the smooth fabric of his dress shirt, “what _do_ you want to do now?”

Barney’s soft eyes scan Ted’s face, taking in the curl at the corners of his mouth as they draw into a smile. He gives Ted’s hand a soft little squeeze and Ted doesn’t hesitate to return the favour. The casual contact already feels as natural as breathing and the fact that Barney and him have always been relaxed around each other, sharing touches in the form of hugs and pats on the shoulder and high-fives freely, doesn’t hurt, either. They have seen each other in various stages of undress as well, but of course never quite as intimately as last night. Last night changed everything, opened Ted’s eyes to a world of new possibilities and shining potential. Fist bumps are great, sure, but holding Barney’s hand, kissing him… Well, that’s even better. He never knew before that he had wanted those things but now that he has them he can't imagine doing without. And he is _allowed_. That’s the best part. Barney is staring at Ted intently, almost adoringly, and Ted can’t help himself. With slow, deliberate movements he grinds his hips forward, his intentions very clear, and he groans when he hears Barney’s breath catch. Barney is already half-hard against him and Ted’s hands grow bolder, one of them sliding down to cup Barney’s ass and the other fluttering over his chest before finding a nipple and pinching it between thumb and forefinger.

“I want – “ Barney whimpers helplessly as Ted loosens his tie and pulls the collar of his shirt to one side so that his mouth has better access to the slender column of Barney’s throat. He closes his teeth carefully around skin and feels Barney’s pulse jump erratically. Licking and sucking at the same spot he relishes the sounds of a wrecked Barney’s struggle to speak, and when he leans back a little he is satisfied to see a tender, faintly purple mark where he had his mouth just moments before.  
“What, Barney?” he says softly, “tell me”  
“I want you to fuck me on your drafting table…”  
That does it; Ted’s mind is sent reeling, already cooking up a scenario in which Barney is spread out atop the table, crumbling the drawings beneath him as Ted pounds into him, hitting his prostate with every deep, powerful thrust and slowly driving him insane. Ted’s hands are wrapped tightly around Barney’s wrists, holding him down while fucking him into the wood, and Barney whines and begs and arches his back. Ted has always had a possessive streak and this vivid vision is enough to make his cock stand at attention, straining insistently against the inside of his pants.  
But Barney isn’t done, and what he says next both surprises and amazes Ted, “and then I want to eat Oreos and watch _Empire_ on the couch”  
“Okay, yeah, anything” he agrees in a throathy chuckle, in this weird place between infatuated and aroused, and he is just about to say that that sentence might just be the most domestic thing he has ever heard come from Barney, but before he can do so he is silenced with a kiss.

Ted almost can’t think through the haze of pleasure (Barney’s tongue is in Ted’s mouth and the blonde is _whimpering_ and completely _lost_ and just so ridiculously attractive), but he manages to free one hand from their embrace and push open the door, backing him and Barney into the apartment without once removing his concentration from Barney’s lips on the shell of his ear or Barney’s arms locked firmly around his shoulders and shit, _where_ is that table -  
“Oh my God”  
Ted and Barney freeze where they stand, completely still like a couple of deers caught in the headlight. Barney closes his mouth and bites down on Ted’s ear, too shocked to be mindful of his teeth, and Ted curses and rubs tentatively at his slightly bruised earlobe. He stumbles back, putting a more proper distance between them, and says in a voice that is way too shrill to his own ears, “Robin, hi, we… um”.  
“Hi, Teddy” Robin says, crossing her arms across her chest and tilting her head, the look on her face inquisitive, “Swarlos.. What are you doing?”  
“We didn’t know you’d be home” Ted says lamely, cheeks already burning like a furnace, “this isn’t – well, it is, but... “. He stammers, then stops talking altogether.

Robin stares. Barney groans. It is an overall awkward situation, really. The silence stretches into infinity between the three of them until finally an exasperated Barney grabs the bull by the horns and exclaims, “Jesus Christ, Ted, my tongue was in your goddamn ear, of course it is what it looks like. And Robin – “

He turns away from Ted, who is somehow mortified and amused all at the same time, and towards Robin, “Ted and I got super drunk last night watching you say “but-um”, like, a thousand times on your program. We had great sex, did some hand-stuff this morning and now we’re kind of returning from our first date and we were about to go do it on the drawing table, and by “it” I mean sex”. He stops to inhale, winded from talking so fast, and then ads, “and then we were gonna watch _The Empire Strikes Back_ and eat Oreos but here you are and now I’m explaining stuff to you _instead_ when I would much rather be stuffed _by Ted_ , if you catch my drift”  
Robin looks absolutely stunned, which Ted thinks is completely justified. He too feels like he has just been run over by a train. Oh, but what a sexy train.  
Blinking several times like she is trying to break free of some hallucination, Robin says hesitantly, “so… you’re dating?”  
Ted sees Barney’s steady nod out of the corner of his eye and he feels a happy little thrill run through him from his toes to his face. It’s like he’s a teenager again; crush and butterflies and blushes, the whole nine yards. It is insane how quickly his perspective has changed. Before last night he thought of Barney as a friend – one of his closest, sure, but a friend none the less – and now his entire body itches for Barney to kiss him again, the hunger coursing through his bloodstream.  
Before Robin can comment on this piece of trivia, a voice pitched high with excitement all but shrieks, “that’s so sweet!”

And yep, there’s Lily, coming out of the kitchen with Marshall trailing behind, both of them smiling widely. A flurry of hugs and cheers and questions erupt and Ted is completely overwhelmed in one second flat. He finds himself grasping in the air, finding Barney’s hand and seizing it like a lifeline. Barney entwines their fingers and strokes the back of Ted’s hand soothingly, giving the latter the confidence he needs to return his friends’ smiles.  
“we’re going to have so much fun!” Lily says, eyes wide and excited, “we can do game nights, and go on cruises together and have wine tastings and, and, and and – “  
“Lily-pad, slow down, you’re swallowing too much air” Marshall chides fondly, and then he pulls both Ted and Barney into a bear hug so tight that Ted gasps for air, “but no, guys, in all seriousness, that’s great. Congratulations!”  
“How did it happen?” Lily asks before Robin can stop her, and Barney, back to his own carefree self, is more than happy to indulge them in all the sordid details. When he is done narrating their morning together, their friends all look flushed, Robin and Marshall with sheer embarrassment, and Lily… Well, Lily just looks turned on. She loves when things get explicit.

They all sit down in front of the TV, Barney, Marshall and Ted occupying the couch and Lily and Robin each taking a chair. They pass around beers, and soon their talk drifts away from the novelty of Barney and Ted’s date and onto some other topic. Ted finally starts to relax, tension leaving his body bit by bit. At one point he feels something on the back of his head and upon realizing that it is Barney’s hand gently rubbing his neck, he turns his head and catches his friend’s gaze. They look at each other and smile almost simultaneously. A story about one of Lily’s kids continues in the background but Ted isn’t listening anymore. How could he when Barney is looking at him like he sort of is the greatest thing in the world and when five minutes ago he said that they were back from their first date? ‘First’ is a great word, one of Ted’s favourites. It implies that there will be a second and hopefully a third and a fourth. He looks forward to it.  
Barney leans in close and murmurs sweetly, “take a rain check on the sex and Oreos?”  
Ted nods, “yeah, of course”. He isn’t ready to kiss Barney in front of their friends – not yet – but he smiles with all he has, hoping that it is enough to let Barney know that he is all in. The light in Barney’s eyes says everything. Ted can’t wait for ‘second’.


End file.
